Mutual Feelings
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: He left himself believe her. Maybe, just maybe, the feeling was mutual.


**Title: **Mutual Feelings  
**Characters: **Bart, Lily  
******Rating/Word Count:** PG-13 | 1,473  
**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.**  
****One-Line Excerpt:** He left himself believe her. Maybe, just maybe, the feeling was mutual.  
******Author's Note:** This is based on the following picture. (just remove all spaces)

i561 . photobucket . com / albums/ ss60/ artemisphoenix/screen_caps/burnthecity/challenge9LB . jpg

* * *

After a busy week abroad, Bart Bass was ready for bed to let the time zones catch up with him. As he walked into his hotel suite, Lily van der Woodsen walked out of his bathroom, dressed in one of his white dress shirts buttoned all the way except the top two. Her bare legs were covered in water droplets and her blonde hair was soaking the top of the shirt. He stared, transfixed. Instead of acknowledging his presence, she continued having her phone conversation.

Bart, having just successfully closed a business deal, would not be left waiting. He strolled over, grabbed her waist, and ravished her mouth, causing her to forget the phone in her hand.

"Mom? Mom?" the voice on the line called out.

After a few more seconds, the couple broke apart for breath as the caller shouted again. Lily, with all the composure she was raised with, didn't miss a beat. "I'm sorry, Darling. I'm in a bad location," she easily lied, her emerald gaze never leaving his blue-grays. "I should go in case I lose you again."

Her daughter sighed, annoyed. "Okay. Fine."

"And don't wait up," Lily said in good-bye, her mind already focused on the man in front of her as Serena mumbled a "never do" before hanging up.

Lily, having calculated this greeting down to minutes – if only Serena hadn't called – dropped the phone and attacked him.

After parting for another breath, she grinned innocently. "I hope you don't mind my being here," she said coyly.

His gaze traveled down her body and back to her face. He smirked. "Feel free to use this room as much as you like if this is my welcome."

And then she giggled.

(Sometimes she didn't act her age. When they're alone, she's not the late 30s socialite chairwoman, and he's not the billionaire business mongrel. They are free in these secret moments to act how they want, do what they want. And right now, they want to do each other. She likes teasing him and being in charge. He lets her have the control. It's different than her "job," and he enjoys letting someone else take the reins.)

The sound captivated him, hypnotized him. She knows it goes directly to his groin; she felt it against her belly.

"Take me," she whispered at him, completely taking him off guard.

It had been 17 years since he was greeted with a horny woman welcoming him home after a business trip.

The pause made her impatient. She pushed him – really pushed him, making him lose his balance – and he fell backward onto the bed. As he tried to sit up, she straddled him, trying to keep him on his back.

But as she leaned forward, hands against his chest, he muscled up; arms wrapped around her waist as he grinded upward.

A groan escaped his lips as he realized she wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. She teasingly bit her lip as their eyes locked.

"That bad, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"As wonderful as any time my mother is around." She pouted, "I think you took this business trip just to avoid her."

He only gripped her hips and kissed her mouth softly.

She sighed, collapsing against his chest.

"As good of a time as yours was?" he inquired, always loving to learn more about her.

"Oh, I didn't debut," she said with a slight smile.

"Ah, that explains everything."

She lifted her head and frowned. "What are you insinuating, Mr. Bass? That I am not a proper lady?" She sent him a teasing glare.

He smirked and shifted her so she could feel his erection more noticeably. "You do a wonderful job of that all on your own," he responded, voice laden with desire.

She rolled her hips as they both moaned. "Oh, I'll show you exactly the type of lady I am." Her eyes narrowed. She once again caught him off guard.

Bart fell back and, so that he couldn't get up, she moved up and straddled his chest, eyes twinkling.

"You're getting my shirt wet," he deadpanned.

A slight red tint covered her cheeks at his pun. "I'll just have to take it off," she voiced hoarsely as her fingers begun unbuttoning the shirt Bart was wearing.

Her movement was slow and the touch sent sparks to her fingers and his chest.

_This_ wasn't new for either of them. But the looks they shared, the way they felt – _that_ was different. He realized he may just be in love with her, and it startled him. Bart Bass never thought he would meet another person who made him _feel_.

Her eyes met his and her fingers paused. He leaned up, kissing her with enough passion to have him forgetting his impending love and focusing on the lust. That was safe for him – familiar territory.

Bart managed to flip them – because he's stronger than her, not because maybe she felt something alien to knock her off guard. Instead of protesting the switch like she was prone to, she removed his shirt; their lips still locked.

His hands crept under her shirt, stroking her inner thighs. Her hands went to take off his pants. He helped her until all that was left was Lily wearing his dress shirt. Her fingers began unbuttoning it in impatience, but his hand stopped her.

"Just take it off," she snapped, wet and ready.

He chuckled, smirking. "Keep it on," he commanded.

Her pupils dilated and she hooked a leg around him. He took his time kissing her – face, eyes, neck – but even then he didn't remove the shirt; instead he kissed through it, which only turned her on more. The wetness, the material – it electrified her body. "Please," she moaned.

"Patience."

She groaned, unsatisfied even though his mouth was doing very pleasing things to her.

"I've had a busy business trip. You've had Cotillion and your mother."

Her hands gripped his hair, yanking him up. "Two things. One – don't mention my mother in the bedroom. And two – more reason to stop playing, Bart," she said, frustrated.

He just chuckled and returned to kissing her body. He was going to make a long night out of this.

**XOXO**

Bart woke up around 10. He shifted, causing the woman in his arms to snuggle closer. He watched her; she was calm, at peace, maybe even happy (he hoped). They hadn't talked; they spent the night and the early morning having sex before falling asleep, exhausted.

Cautiously, he untangled himself away from her and went to the bathroom. After washing his hands, he finally looked at himself through the mirror, trying to see if he looked any different. His face was closed off as ever. He wondered what Lily found attracting to put up with him. Maybe he had mistaken the strange feeling last night as a missing-you lust. Yes, that was it.

The knock on the hotel suite brought him back to his surroundings. He grabbed his robe and left the bathroom, only to see Lily closing the door, standing with a breakfast cart.

She smiled when she saw him. His heart skipped a beat at the morning satisfied look she had, along with the messy bed head. (She had also put his shirt back on.)

"Morning. Hungry?" she greeted, pushing the cart toward the bar counter; her back toward him.

In a few strides, he was flush behind her. "Starving." He felt her shiver against him, instantly making him hard. His hands rested on her hips.

"I'm hungry," she rasped.

"Dessert first." He turned her around, kissing her deeply, her back against the counter.

When they broke for air, she shoved him back hard with lust-filled eyes and came at him. He caught her, carrying her to the bed and letting go before crawling to her. She was not having it this morning though, and flipped them, straddling him before taking him.

**XOXO**

They lay in bed, Lily nibbling on fruit while Bart finished his omelet. Plates and glasses rested on the floor and table. She fed him a strawberry.

"I needed this morning," she sighed happily. "I am done for the year. I have no events to organize. And the feeling of lying in bed all day makes me feel _normal_." She went back to her meal.

Bart watched her, letting his thoughts begin to wonder motive. He couldn't stop himself from questioning her. "Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

She slowly turned to face him. He didn't explain the question; he knew she understood. Their relationship had been kept a secret since the summer, and they broke up a couple of times. Why did she come back to him?

"I love you." She said it so causally, so surely.

He left himself believe her. Maybe, just maybe, the feeling was mutual.

**.end.**


End file.
